Rareza también significó paz
by Heryl
Summary: "...De hecho, no cumplía con ninguno de los rigurosos caprichos de Draco. Pero cuando se quedaba observándola, cuando notaba la tranquilidad que emanaba… Algo en él se rompía. Y en medio de la rabia que sentía, por no saber trazar un mapa para acabar de una buena vez con Albus Dumbledore, nacía una pizca de calma."
Los cabellos rubios platinados de Draco Malfoy sobresalían del marco de la puerta, haciendo notoria su presencia para cualquiera que hubiera prestado algo de atención al brillo que decoraba la puerta que daba al baño del tercer piso en Hogwarts, frente al cual, en el suelo del pasillo, descansaban un par de ejemplares de _El Profeta Diario_ , informando de dos nuevas muertes, de una bruja y su esposo _muggle_ , en el centro de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, no era eso el motivo de su atención ni tampoco se esforzaba por leer las letras pequeñas de la portada. No. Por el contrario, sus ojos, tan intrigados como él mismo, analizaban el andar de una pintoresca figura que parecía dirigirse a uno de los atajos menos transitados que facilitaban la llegada a la sala de Ravenclaw, donde las escaleras se movían con violencia y dejaban ver una caída libre de por lo menos, diez metros, directa al vestíbulo del castillo.

Luna Lovegood, con una sonrisa revoloteando sobre sus comisuras, recorría el suelo de madera dando pequeños y graciosos saltos, que facilitaban en gran medida el andar en el que sus cortas piernas participaban. Ataviada con unos pendientes con forma de _ciruelas dirigibles_ , y murmurando algo relacionado con esos asombrosos _nargles_ de los que ella misma se sorprendía aún, la Ravenclaw de quinto año no se había percatado de los ojos que la observaban.

Llevaba más de tres semanas escabulléndose, no sólo por la misión que había de cumplir y por lo mucho que le daba vueltas al asunto, sino porque había encontrado algo en donde centrar su atención cuando su cerebro no lograba trazar una línea concreta de un objetivo de su multifacético plan, al otro.

La lunática tenía un atractivo que sólo podías notar después de verla con detenimiento. Más allá del cabello rubio pálido que mantenía en una trenza al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, o de los excéntricos accesorios con los que se vestía, o incluso de la costumbre que tenía de llevar calcetines contrarios; más allá de todo ello, Luna era… Interesante.

No era Pansy Parkinson, quien deleitaba con una sonrisa irónica y planes macabros con los que te robaba la respiración, ni era Ginny Weasley, quien tenía todo dote para ser el foco de atención del heredero de los Malfoy – salvo su apellido. De hecho, no cumplía con ninguno de los rigurosos caprichos de Draco. Pero cuando se quedaba observándola, cuando notaba la tranquilidad que emanaba… Algo en él se rompía. Y en medio de la rabia que sentía, por no saber trazar un mapa para acabar de una buena vez con Albus Dumbledore, nacía una pizca de calma.

 _Qué bajo has caído, Draco_ , se dijo, cuando la cabellera rubia desapareció por la curvatura de las escaleras, las cuales rotaron y la llevaron a la torre oeste del castillo de Hogwarts. Una burla curvó sus labios y sintió la paz recorrer su pecho por unas milésimas de segundo.

Tal vez contemplar la extravagancia de Lunática Lovegood no iba a deshacerse de la oscuridad que sentía recorrer sus venas desde el momento en el que aceptó convertirse en el verdugo del director de Hogwarts… Tal vez. No le importaba, aunque lo viera desde cualquier ángulo diferente al propio.

Estaba en la penumbra de un baño casi abandonado y desde ese lugar podía admirarla y tratar de descifrar cómo, en medio de una guerra, entre sombras, malos augurios y periódicos anunciando muertes, mantenía esa singular sonrisa y ese aura de inocencia que tan bien le caracterizaba. Desde la umbría sala se mantenía cuerdo observando aquella pequeña silueta que para ese momento, ya se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión, pero cuyo perfume tan peculiar aún llenaba sus pulmones.

Qué bien habrían congeniado sus manías, locuras y excentricidades. En otro mundo, en otro tiempo… Si él no fuera Draco Malfoy, el arma de los mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts, y ella no fuera Lunática Lovegood, la pureza en persona.


End file.
